Team Madness (MSSS)
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Mephiles Kurayami, a boy who wants to find his missing brother, Shadow Kaotiku, a boy who wants to destroy the White Fang, Silver Saikokinisisu, a boy who wants to find his girlfriend who was taken by the Grimm, Sonic Aoikaze, A boy who wants to protect his home from all that can harm it, when these 4 meet, the become friends, & Teammates! Full Summary Inside!
1. Mephiles Teaser

Team Madness (MSSS): Mephiles Teaser

Summary: _Mephiles Kurayami, a boy who wants to find his missing brother, Shadow Kaotiku, a boy who wants to destroy the White Fang, Silver Saikokinisisu, a boy who wants to find his girlfriend who was taken by the Grimm, Sonic Aoikaze, A boy who wants to protect his home from all that can harm it, when these 4 meet, the become friends, teammates, and rivals, will they be able to survive a school year at Beacon with Teams RWBY & JNPR?_

 _Pairings: DarkRose (Mephiles x Ruby) ShadedSnow (Shadow x Weiss) BurningBlue (Sonic x Yang) Silvaze (You Didn't see this coming?)_

' _Sup Bruz, Mah Name Is DakBluTooThousananFibe (Translation = 'Sup Bruhs, My Name is DarkBlur2005.) *Spits Out Food* Sorry About that, I was eating Toast, So, this story is a brilliant Idea that came to me when I was Playing Sonic '06 and listening to RWBY Music, I hope you enjoy it!_

(Foreverfall Forest(Is That Its Name, I mean the one with red trees and the whole Jaune VS Ursa Major happens?) One Month before RWBY Season 1 Begins)

(Play 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet.)

Standing in the middle of a Clearing covered in red leaves, was a boy, He had spiky hair (Imagine Vergil's Hair from Devil May Cry) that was Dark Grey with Light Blue Streaks in it, he wore Grey Cloak that had a Black Trim, underneath that he wore a sleeveless black Shirt and black jean pants with a light blue belt, he wore Black Metal Mulisha Skate Shoes, and he had a light grey scarf that covered his face and was crystalized at the ends, looped with his belt was a katana, its sheath was black with the white kanji for _Falling Inside the Black_ , Under his shirt he had what appeared to be Pitch Black Tribal Tattoos, that went from his chest to his neck, hip, and wrists.

His Name is Mephiles Kurayami, Prodigy in Hunting Grimm, Known as the Shadow of the Sun, Due to his Father's, Solaris Shiroen, Fame!

He was sitting down, before he opened his eyes, revealing dark green eyes with slit pupils, and looked at a bush, where a Baby Ursa popped out of it, he picked it up before he dodged a swipe from an Ursa Major, he put down the baby before he was attacked by two more Ursa Major, it wasn't to long before he was surrounded by Ursa. He Unsheathed his Blade, revealing it was a Pitch Black Blade, with Crimson Red Tribal Markings over the Black, the guard was Dark Purple, in the shape of the Kanji for Dark, and the handle was light blue.

He cut of an Ursa's head before the others charged, he put a hand above his head and muttered "Darkness Orb.", an orb of darkness(Who Would have Thunk It *Makes a Derpy Face*) appeared above his outstretched arm, he lowered his arm and the orb came down on 5 Ursa, they then disintegrated.

He slashed at 4 more while shouting "Dark Chaos Slash!", they were cut in half by the attack, he then jumped away and saw that he had killed all but one, it was an Ursa Major that looked like it was alive for at least 100 years, he jumped at it at the same time it did, when he slashed at it it swiped with its claws, he duck at the second swipe and sheathed his sword, when he did, the Ursa's Right arm came off.

He then punched the Ursa Major in its armour, it then shattered, he then pointed his index finger at the Ursa's face, he then whispered "Dark Chaos Lance." then a Spear of Darkness then burst through the Ursa's Skull, he then did an awesome pose (Shadow from the Back Cover of Sonic '06.).

(Teaser End)

 _Did You Enjoy this, I personally think it was awesome, now, some of the American people reading this may notice a couple of spelling errors, well they're not errors, I just live in Australia. Well See ya Next Time! Dark Out!_


	2. Shadow Teaser

Team Madness (MSSS): Shadow Teaser

' _Sup Bruh's, Dark Here with the 2_ _nd_ _Teaser for Team Madness (MSSS), the Shadow Teaser! I was trying to plan what I would do for it for a while, and I have now figured it out! See Ya Later!_

(White Fang Hideout #1(The Warehouse from the After Credits Scene of Season 1))

(Play _My Demons_ by Starset)

In the Hideout, there were 3 groups of White Fang Special Ops, they were looking for something. "Come Out Intruder! We'll Get you for killing our brethren!" Shouted one of the Faunus.

Then, a Vent above them burst open, and a Teenager fell on 4 of the White Fang Goons. The Teen had a tan complexion, and had Crimson Red Eyes, His Hair was Jet Black with Crimson streaks, he wore strange shoes which looked like they belonged in a museum & Gloves(Sir Lancelot's Hover Shoes, from Sonic & the Black Knight, & Shadows regular gloves).

His long-sleeve shirt was red, and he wore a tattered black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders(Ghost Riders Jacket(From the Movie)), He wore tattered black jeans, and in his hand was a strange rifle of some kind(Shadow Rifle from Shadow the Hedgehog(Game) except Black with Red Highlights).

Shadow jumped, and continuously shot the Goons surrounding him, they died on impact with the shots, he jumped and started gliding across the floor with the shoes, he skated around them, shooting the group of special ops White Fang.

He turned around and saw another group of them using katanas & other Swords, Shadow Transformed his Shadow Rifle into a Large Black Sword with Red Highlights(Arondight from S&tBK with the aforementioned colour scheme).

They then slashed at him, he blocked all of their slashes, and countered with his Chaos Punishment. He had now beaten the 3 groups, but he heard sarcastic clapping behind him. Behind Him was a large man, he was 6' 4, he had a muscly chest, arms & legs. He had smooth white hair that went to his back, on the top of his head were wolf ears, and a wolf tail behind him, he had sickly golden eyes that looked like a wolf's.

"Well Done, Shadow Kaotiku, Grandson of that old crackpot, Gerald Robotnik, and little brother of Maria Robotnik, the little brat. I don't know what our leader was thinking when our leader hired that old bastard, but I'm glad that we got to kill hi-AGGGHHH!" the Wolf Faunus shouted after Shadow cut off his arm, Shadows eyes glowed with rage, "HOW DARE YOU CALL GRANDFATHER THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!", Shadow launched himself at the larger man. The Man swatted Shadow to the side, before punching him, "You're not ready for this level yet kid. NOW, YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN I SEND YA TO HELL!" the Man then picked up Shadow with his one arm, he smashed Shadow's Back on his knee, Shadow Grunted loudly in pain.

"Hehe, that'll teach you." The Man started walking off. Shadow then had a memory flash.

(Pause Song)

(In the Secret Base, ARK)

"Shadow, Please... Run." said a blond haired girl. Shadow was crying over her, as she was shot by a White Fang member. "NO, I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! MARIA!... Maria? Maria?" Shadow started shaking her body while crying, "MARIA~!" Shadow cried, while his heart broke, as his big sister died in front of him.

(Back to the Battle)

(Continue Music)

Shadow started glowing red, before he erupted with red aura. Shadow got up, and glared murderously with glowing eyes, at the Man, who was shocked that Shadow was still alive.

"Ho-?" "CHAOS BOOST!" Shadow shouted. Before running at the man, and started rapidly punching him in the face, before Shadow started hitting him with Chaos Attacks. "CHAOS SPEAR! CHAOS LANCE! CHAOS MAGIC! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Shadow started shouting, as the attacks severely injured the man. Shadow Glowed more, as his Red Aura became darker & more potent. "Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow shouted angrily.

Everything in a 5 mile radius was destroyed, and Shadow came out of the remains of the building. He walked away, into the night.

(Teaser End)

 _Hehe, hey guy-WHOA! *I shout as I dodge Shadow Rifle Shots, & Katana slashes* Hey, Quit that, I was busy with other stories! Later, Dark Out!_


End file.
